


Reflections

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Avalon High (2010), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Magic Revealed, One-Sided Relationship, Reincarnation, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fight with Mr. Moore gets exposed on YouTube, Allie finds herself faced with a crisis beyond anything she could comprehend. For her, losing yourself has never been so real, and it can be especially jarring when you realize that it's not 'you' they want around. </p><p>This shows the reality of what would have happened if Allie had been exposed as King Arthur and all that comes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a strange night. If she hadn’t replayed the footage she’d uploaded onto her computer from her camera-phone, she didn’t think she’d believe what she’d seen with her own eyes.

It had been so surreal and too mystifying to possibly be real.

Yet it was. And she’d caught it all on camera.

The whole fight; the toy sword turning into a real sword; the English-Medieval-Literature-Whatever teacher attacking a group of students; and perhaps the most disbelieving proclamation of all coming from the mouth of the new student.

And to think, she never would have gotten it all on camera if she hadn’t been late to the football game and had stayed long enough in the auditorium to satisfy her curiosity. 

Nelly Cameron stared at the footage once more and she eventually decided that this was too great to ignore and uploaded it onto YouTube. Something like this deserved to be shown to the public, and while she had never paid particular attention in class when discussing the subject of King Arthur, she knew enough to know that this was going to get a lot of attention. 

“…I am King Arthur!” indeed.

\-----------------------------------------------

The newest addition video to the YouTube community had been met with varying degrees of comments; some asking where the effects were done, and some asking if this was some kind of stunt. 

Not one review asked if it was the real deal though.

\----------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long though for the video to reach the SHEILD Helicarrier and the ears of Director Fury. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as the video finished playing. The signs of the return had appeared last night, the lunar eclipse and the meteor shower, but to see that sword in the hands of a child, and a girl to boot, was bringing on a headache.

Though he had more important things to deal with than a headache at the moment.  
“Agent Hill put that girl through the facial recognition database; and make sure this video is taken down immediately.” Fury instructed. ‘If this girl really is King Arthur, then this is a can of worms that will cause an international crisis.’

\-----------------------------------------------

Allie didn’t notice the stares she was getting from some of the other students in the lunch room as she sat at the rounded table with Will, Miles, Lance, Jen, Marco, and the rest of the football team. And while she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was the legendary King Arthur, she found it odd that she thought of the other football players as her knights ever since the vision that had dressed them all into medieval wear and they’d all clashed their swords into the center of the table.

It felt…right, somehow. 

But then again, was it such a farfetched notion that the rest of the team were also Knights; after all, the team name had to be more than just a coincidence. 

Allie had kept a small sword around her neck in a detachable necklace charm that her parents had bought her when she told them who she was. And boy had they been surprised! 

(Flashback)

Allie sat down as she looked at her parent’s downhearted expressions and decided to tell them the truth; she’d been contemplating it ever since the car ride home and thought they deserved to know that their conclusion wasn’t entirely untrue. “Mom, dad, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it sweetie?” Her mother asked.

Allie paused as she thought about how to say it. “Um, King Arthur...isn’t Will.” She said and her parents nodded like it was obvious. “..but he did return tonight.”

“What are you saying? If it wasn’t Will, then who is it?” Her father asked confused.

Allie took a steadying breath. “It’s me.”

Her parents stared at her in a short of shocked surprise, but once it sunk in about what she said, they’d both hugged her and said comforting words. It had been a relief to get it out in the open, and continued to tell them about what had happened after the intermission. They’d both been angry when she told them about Mr. Moore attacking them, and proud when she described the fight and how she’d won. And then there was the awe when she’d described Excalibur and how it had turned the toy sword into a real sword when she’d touched it.

Allie knew that while her parents were accepting, it was more than likely going to be a little awkward. But they were  
a family, and get through it.

(Flashback Ends)

And when she’d woken up earlier in the morning, her parents had given her the charm. Neither of them wanted her to get hurt and she promised them she’d keep it on since they were under no illusion that this ‘darkness’ wasn’t going to stay hidden forever.

But she pushed that to the back of her mind for the moment, right now she was just enjoying eating her lunch and spending time with her friends, who were court apparently.

\--------------------------------------------------

Nelly ate her lunch alone as her red hair was tied up into its usual style and looked over at where her…well, boyfriend might be a bit of a stretch as they haven’t gone out yet. They did talk though in the morning when they had met up at the front of the school. 

She knew she had nothing to be jealous over even though Miles was that Allie girl’s best friend and she was with Will now, or so says the rumor mill. But seeing as the redheaded girl had seen the two together at the football game, she assumed that they had gotten together. 

Nelly noticed that Allie seemed oblivious to the stares she was getting and something unpleasant formed in her stomach. She would have liked to have passed it off as the cafeteria food being funny again, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that it was guilt. 

She saw Miles grimace as he held his temples before a horrified expression came over his face and he learned over to Allie whispering something in her ear before she also looked terrified and the blond excused herself from the table and Will gave her a startled look before he shared a glance with his step-brother and they both followed after her.

Only after the three of them had left the room were sounds and sights of helicopters landing on the grass outside and soon the room was swarming with people wearing black outfits and lead by a man with an eye patch. 

She felt her guilt worsen when she heard the man say his first order.

“Where is Alison Pennington?”

\-----------------------------------------------

When Miles had told her he’d seen the school get invaded by people looking for her, she had excused herself from the table and had left as quickly as possible. She had no idea why they would be looking for her, and she didn’t want to find out. She made it to her locker and had taken her backpack out when she felt someone touch her arm and she jumped until she saw it was only Will. “You scared me.”

“Allie, what’s wrong?” he asked, his step-brother also looking concerned.

Allie took a moment to calm down. “Miles told me he saw these people in black suits looking for me.” She explained. “I  
have to leave; I can’t let them find me.”

“What if it’s not as bad as you think?” Will questioned as he tried to ease the girl’s fears. 

“She’s right; this situation needs to be handled carefully.” Marco said grimly before he looked over at Allie. “Did Miles describe any of the people in his vision to you?”

Allie shook her head. “No, just told me that he saw those people and I left.”

Marco nodded. “I’ll go back to see if they’re already here,” he looked at Will next, “you stay with her and if I don’t come back, hide.” He added before bowing slightly to Allie and briskly walking back to the cafeteria.

While Allie was still trying to get used to the bowing, she felt more pressing matters needed to be addressed. “Come on,” she said grabbing a hold of Will’s hand and pulled him over to a nearby classroom, “we can stay in here until he comes back.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Will questioned.

Allie grimaced. “We do what he says and stay hidden.”

Outside the cafeteria, Marco peered into the room and looked around at the people as they began looking over each table, his eyes zeroing in on the man with the eye patch as a sense of recognition came to mind. He’d seen that man from one of the Order of the Bear meetings after he’d joined the group. 

He’d only remembered the man because he’d been against allowing a ‘kid’ into the group.

And as much as Marco would love to just go back to his King-Queen-Whatever, he also had a duty to uphold. But if this went south, his duty was always first and foremost to the King-Queen and protecting her. He didn’t have to draw attention to himself as Fury noticed him and walked out of the cafeteria. “Fury.”

“Kid.”

The two stared each other down. “Why are you here?” Marco questioned suspiciously.

There was a YouTube video depicting the return of King Arthur as this Alison girl.” Fury replied, and despite his own reserves on this boy being allowed to be in the Order of the Bear, he was still a member. “Now, is this true?”

Marco paused for the barest of moments before nodding. “Yes, it is. 

“Then where is she?” Fury pressed. 

Marco didn’t reply as he deflected it with his own question. “I know this is something the entire group has been waiting for, but was it necessary to barge into the school like that and call for her Highness like she’s some sort of criminal?” he said with a tone that was a touch chastising.

Fury scowled at the teen. “Well her Highness was caught on tape and her existence was exposed to the world, so while we both know that there are gonna be some who will pass it off as a hoax, it’s the ones that don’t who pose the threat.” He explained. “With how the world is now, I don’t think we can afford to wait another thousand years until she gets reincarnated again, do you?”

At the indirect threat, Marco bristled. “Then answer the question of why you’re here.” He hissed.

“Our fate is in her hands, and we need to keep her safe until she’s ready to fight, if it comes to that,” Fury replied, “I’ve already had most of the videos of the fight taken off the Internet, but people have already seen it, and there will be those that will try and use her for their own ends. We can’t let that happen.”

“So what, you’re just gonna lock her up somewhere and claim some bull about it being for her own good?” Marco questioned scowling at the man.

Fury leveled a glare at the boy, but he didn’t cow. “No, we’re not going to do that, but we do need to evacuate her.”

Marco frowned to himself as he debated what to do, and while he and the man clearly didn’t see eye to eye, the protection of their King-Queen came first. “Fine, I’ll go get her, but don’t follow me. She thinks you’re after her and you showing up behind me wouldn’t inspire any trust.” He said dryly before walking back down the hall. “Your Highness, Will?”

A door opened and Allie looked out, cautiously looking around. “Over here.” She called out in a whisper and Marco walked over to them. “What did you see?”

“It turns out that the man leading them is a member of the Order of the Bear.” He replied.

Will stared at him blankly. “You’re kidding.” He deadpanned.

Marco shook his head. “No, his name is Nick Fury, and he’s here because someone caught the your fight with Mordred and posted it on YouTube.”

Allie paled at the news. “Oh great, now everyone knows who I am.” She moaned.

“Actually, Fury said he got the videos taken off the Internet, but he also said that he’s here to evacuate you.” Marco replied.

Allie looked up sharply at that. “What, why?”

“He said that while most might dismiss the video as a hoax, there will be some that won’t and will try and use you for their own ends.” Marco explained.

Allie grimaced as she thought it over in her head. While on the one hand she didn’t really mind being King Arthur, she did mind if people thought she could use her. So she asked the logical question. “What does this Fury guy want?”

“He wants to make sure you’re ready for whatever fight that may happen.” Marco replied. “And while I still think him just wanting to help you is a load of BS, he’s still a member of our group and he really does want to make sure you’re safe. This is what we’ve all been waiting for, and I don’t think even he wants to be the one known for mistreating  
King Arthur.”

Allie smiled slightly at that despite her misgivings. She knew relying solely on the fact she was the reincarnation of the king wouldn’t do her much good in a fight if she boasted that fact, but she acknowledged she’d only beat Mordred by a hairs-breath and because of Miles. 

She didn’t want to be helpless, she wanted to be able to defend herself…and if that meant she’d have to go with these people, then so be it.

“Alright, let’s go see this guy.” She decided.

Will gave her a concerned look. “Are you sure about this?”

Allie nodded as she squeezed his hand and the three of them walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

\------------------------------------------------------

Fury saw the group of three approaching raised one brow in question at the fact this King-Queen was holding the hands of some boy before deciding that for now it was none of his business. “Your Highness.” He said the ingrained rules of the Order stating he bow to show his respect.

The girl merely nodded in response, a look of wariness in her eyes as she tried to put up bravado for her fears. “Marco told me that you want to help me, is this true?”

“Yes.” Fury answered and he was struck by just how young this girl sounded. She didn’t look more than 16. It seemed destiny had a funny sense of humor of what age to invoke prophecies at. 

The King-Queen, more like Girl-King really, nodded. “I see.” She said as her voice wavered for a moment as to whether or not to trust him before some of the bravado became real. “I don’t really trust you, but I’m willing to give you a chance since you’re a part of the Order that’s supposed to protect me.” 

“Your Highness, I’d be more concerned with the fact if you ‘did’ trust me.” Fury snorted.

The girl nodded again. “I’ll go with you then.” She decided. “But first I want to home and tell my parents that I won’t be home for a while.”

“And I’m going with her.” Both Marco and the other boy said at the same time before looking at each other in surprise.

“He can come,” Fury said nodding at Marco, “but you can’t.” he said looking at the other boy.

The other boy looked ready to protest before Marco but in. “It’s better this way, I can protect her better, and someone needs to tell mom about where I’m going.”

“Where are you we going?” The girl questioned furrowing her brow.

“New York City, we’re rendezvousing with a sanctioned team to transfer you to a facility to help you be better prepared.” Fury explained.

“I just hope mom doesn’t think I’m crazy when I tell her this.” The other boy said before looking at Marco. “But you’d better keep her safe.” He warned.

Marco nodded, his expression serious. “I’ll protect her with my life.” 

The other boy nodded as well before hugging the girl. “We’ll see each other again, you’ll see.” He said comfortingly.

The girl hugged him back. “I know.” She murmured before pulling back and looked up at Fury. “Let’s go.”

Fury nodded. “This way then, your Highness.”

\----------------------------------------------

Allie fidgeted in her seat, as after explaining to her parents that she was going to have to go away for a while, but after being assured that her education would also be continued in a private facility where no one could seek to cause her harm or use her for their own means were they placated enough to allow her to leave.

They’d exchanged goodbyes with sorrowful words and promises to call whenever she could and if it wasn’t too much of a hassle. She felt the tears begin to fill her eyes as she stared down at her lap as she sat down on the bench of the helicopter she was in and looked out at the rapidly fading place she had come to think of as a home, or rather, the promise of a home for three years.

She thought back to how many broken dreams she was giving up. Running wouldn’t be for a medal, but with her life on the line. And she was sure that working with a sword to hone what little skill she had would be grueling, as well as any other weaponry that was deemed useful enough for her to defend herself with.

She also thought about whether or not her parents would get some protection if people did come after her and instead attacked her parents. The thought terrified her, and that was the reason she’d agreed to go with Fury; so she could learn to protect not only herself, but the people she cared about.

Allie also knew that she wasn’t going to be along in this as she looked in front of her at Marco, who smiled at her encouragingly and she smiled back, if a bit shakily. She couldn’t imagine what Marco must be feeling right now, but she hoped he didn’t resent her for this.

But then again, he did volunteer, so maybe resentment was too strong a word. 

Allie looked back out at the scenery they passed over, feeling that despite the nervous butterflies and lingering uncertainties, she could just enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

When Will had returned to the table alone, Miles immediately spoke as the people in black left. “Will, where’s Allie and Marco?”

The teen frowned as he took his seat. “They…went with them.”

“Why?” Miles questioned frowning. 

“They’re…going to keep Allie safe.” Will replied after a moment of thought of how to explain it.

“Safe from what?” Jen asked.

“I,” Will really had no idea what Allie was supposed to be protected from, but he did know that since a lot of people saw that video of the fight, so he’d roll with that. It was probably true anyway, “Any of you seen a video that recently came out on YouTube? One depicting Allie fighting with Mr. Moore?”

While most them looked confused, Lance’s expression became thoughtful, and since Will had seen his best friend in the beach battle, maybe that was jogging some memory? 

Some of the Knights-his teammates he meant-looked impressed. “The new girl was fighting a teacher? Did she kick his ass?”

Will paused at that again before nodding. “She did, and then he got dragged away by the police.”

“So that’s why he wasn’t there today.” Another Knight said thoughtfully.

Will decided not to divulge what else had happened that night, nor did he deny or confirm what the video was real or not. It seemed better to let them decide for themselves. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Nelly’s guilt was gnawing at her; she felt really bad about those people taking Miles’ friend away, and if she knew what would happen she never would have posted that video. She didn’t know whether those people knew it had been her, but since they didn’t seem interest in finding the person who’d posted it so much as getting Allie, she felt she was in the clear.

Who was she kidding, she had to tell Miles that it was her fault this was all happening. 

But when Nelly tried to find the boy after school, he seemed to have disappeared and she assumed he’s just gone home, but there was no answer at his house, so he figured that his parents weren’t home or he just didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment.

She’d tell him tomorrow then if he didn’t want to be bothered today, but she resolved to tell him. 

Had she mentioned how bad she felt about causing this whole mess?

\-------------------------------------------------

Miles had been feeling rather funny since the end of school, so he’d just opted to go home; maybe it was because his best friend had been taken away by those strange people. But what was really strange was that she’d went with them willingly. Sure, he knew that some people might take the video seriously and he wasn’t so naïve to assume that people wouldn’t be disbelieving to the fact Arthur was now a she. 

Reincarnation was a funny thing, wasn’t it? 

He knew the funny feeling wasn’t from his powers as the pain died down to a bearable level since he’d started to use them more frequently instead of trying to pretend that he couldn’t see the future, but knowing he could use magic was still pretty cool.

Granted though, he really didn’t know the ‘how’ since the beach battle had been more instinctive and his friend was in trouble, and at the moment it wasn’t like there were a whole lot of magicians he could learn this real magic from. Oh, he knew they existed, but where was he going to find one to teach him?

More importantly, would they even want to? 

Miles walked into his home after turning the key and paused as he found an old woman sitting on the couch, a black cat on her lap and she was having tea with his mother. “Mom? Uh, who’s this?” he asked trying to sound polite.

His mother looked up at him with a somewhat annoyed look on her face. “Miles, how come you never told me that you got accepted to the Salem Institute? He’s very smart for a boy his age.” Her tone turned to a gushing praise as she directed this toward the woman.

Miles flushed at that, but something was bugging him. “Mom, can I talk to her alone? Just to make sure this isn’t a mistake?” His mother looked unhappy at this, but nodded and she flitted out of the room. Miles took her spot and stared at the woman strangely. “Seriously ma’am, who are you? If you don’t mind me asking.” He said nervously.

The old woman took another sip of her tea before speaking. “My name child is Agatha Harkness, and I can assure you that this is no mistake.”

Miles blinked. “Um, okay, but what is this institute, since I don’t remember ever hearing about it or applying to it.”

“That was just a cover, because like you, I am also capable of magic.” The woman replied.

Miles eyes widened. “You are?” he questioned. “But, how did you find out about me?”

“You think you’re friend being King Arthur is the only thing worth noting in that video?” Agatha questioned right back. “I also heard the confirmation that you are Merlin reincarnated.”

Miles flushed at that. “I guess so, but what does this still have to do with me?”

Agatha looked at him gravely. “In your past lives, you were Arthur’s friend and in this one she will need you as well. I’ve come to offer to teach you how to control your magic so you can help her along the way.”

Miles thought about that for a moment. He’d never thought himself anything special other than being able to see the future, but he had magic, and he could do could with it; helping Allie came to mind as well. “Alright, I accept; I want to help my friend.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Allie was walking down the hallway of the designated ‘safe house’ and looked at the walls from the corner of her eyes. The walls were gray and she wondered if this really was a safe house and not a mental institute of some kind, as the whispers she heard from the people around them made this belief even stronger. 

She felt a hand squeeze hers and she felt just a little bit better as she knew that while it certainly felt like it, she wasn’t alone in this.   
Fury stopped in front of a room and gestured to it. “This is your room, your Highness.”

Allie nodded and went into it. It was very Spartan and while she normally liked her room a little more lively, she also liked things organized. She sat down on the bed and fiddled with the charm on her necklace.

‘Oh well, I should be used to moving around by now.’ she thought. ‘Only question is; how long do I stay here before I have to be moved again?’


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright Fury, why are we here?” 

Fury would have rolled his eyes if it wasn’t so childish, but leave it to Stark to not beat around the bush. “No one followed you?”

Stark raised a brow and looked offended. “Of course not, I’m insulted you’d even think that.”

“This is serious, Stark.” Fury replied severely.

“Everything’s serious with you.” Stark retorted and crossed his arms.

“This is the fate of the world serious.” Fury replied and that seemed to catch Stark’s attention.

“Then why am I just here? Why not bring in all the Avengers?” he questioned, though from the look in his eyes indicated he was going through what could be so threatening.

“Because out of all of you, _you_ are the most ‘normal’ and wouldn’t likely be too threatening to approach.” Fury replied and Stark’s expression wavered between whether he should feel insulted or not.

“Just _what_ am I going to be approaching?” Stark questioned and he was starting to get sick of Fury’s cryptic responses. 

But that wasn’t over with yet.

“There is a prophecy that states King Arthur will return to save the world from the darkness, and the return will be brought on by a meteor shower and a lunar eclipse happening at the same time.” Fury replied and now Stark was straightened up and all traces of snark was gone from his face. “I take it you saw the phenomenon two days ago?”

“Who _didn’t_?” Stark shot back before running a hand through his hair. “How can you be so sure of this?” he retorted as he just wasn’t on board yet without proof. “You have any actual evidence?”

“The prophecy also stated that any sword King Arthur touched would turn into Excalibur.” Fury replied, but the tape was still on a need to know bases. Too many people have already seen it. “And we found the King.”

“You mean he’s _here_?” Stark questioned. “Show me, I want to see this guy myself.”

Fury smirked, like he knew something Stark didn’t. And Stark would bet that it was true. “Follow me, I think you’ll be…well I wouldn’t say _pleasantly_ surprised, but surprised anyway.”

Stark’s expression became pinched as they walked down the hall, his armor clanking on the floor as he wasn’t going to take it off so it could get poached. They stopped at a door and Fury knocked before opening it, revealing a teenage girl siting on the cot and reading a book, but when the door opened, she looked up at them, her lips twisting up into a sheepish smile. 

“Yeah, I know I’m not what people expect.” She said apologetically.

Stark snapped out of his stupor and returned the smile as best he could, his mind reeling from this particular revelation. “Neither am I.”

King Arthur wasn’t a guy; it was a _girl_. A _teenage_ girl. 

Stark really needed a drink.

\---------------

“You know, when I took this apprenticeship, I thought I’d be shooting fireballs, summoning the wind and the rain, not…this.” Miles said levitating a ball and tossing it against a wall for a blond boy to catch.

Agatha smiled patiently at him. “That will come in time, it is better to start with something small then work your way up.” She explained. “But don’t worry; you will get your chance.”

Miles sighed but nodded as he once again levitated the ball with his staff and let it bounce against the wall. “Yeah, alright.” He replied. “Does the other kid want to play too?” 

The blonde girl sitting beside Agatha crossed her tiny arms. “No, Mr. Miles, I do not feel the need to run after a ball like my brother.”   
Miles nodded again, finding it slightly mystifying to hear such a young child speak so clearly. Even _he_ didn’t learn to talk like that. “Very well then.” He said and repeated lifting the ball. “So how long do I have to do this?”

“At least until Franklin and Valeria’s parents and uncles return from their mission.” Agatha replied as she stroked her cat Ebony, which turned out not to like Miles so much. 

Miles resisted the urge to groan. “Hey Franklin, you feel like giving up anytime soon then? ‘Cause that’s totally okay with me.”

“Nope, keep it coming.” Franklin replied, looking genuinely like he wasn’t going to be tired out anytime soon.

Miles did as requested and hoped after this he’d be able to get started on throwing fireballs and summoning stuff.

Entertaining kids was so not part of the deal.

\---------------

“You know, I’m pretty sure there’s some kind of law that prevents minors from working until there older.” Stark deadpanned as he closed the door momentarily so the _kid_ in the room wouldn’t have to hear this.

Seriously, he could handle this King Arthur being reborn as a girl, but why did a _kid_ need to get dragged into this? She should be worry about the prom or whatever teenage girls did at that age not this.

“There’s no law for someone to save the world.” Fury replied coolly.

Stark scowled. “Well maybe there should be, ‘cause I’m not gonna let the Avengers teach her to fight.”

“If she doesn’t learn now, she’ll be easier for someone else to kill.” Fury retorted. “A thousand years is a long time to wait for this again.” He added. 

“But she’s still just a kid.” Stark replied.

“Then look at this way, she doesn’t have to fight _now_ , you could always wait until she’s old enough, but that would take time and resources, something I’m not even sure you can sustain for years.” Fury pointed out.

“Damn it.” Stark hissed and opened the door again. “So kid, sorry about that, but-”

“It’s okay; I heard it through the door.” Allie said sheepishly. 

“Oh, well then…” Stark trailed off, really at a loss on how he should be trying to talk to her. This girl might not be threatened to approach him, but he wasn’t good with kids, especially if they’re old enough to make a snappy comeback.

Luckily, the girl started talking for him. “It’s cool, really; I’ve already accepted what I have to do,” she said and looked only a little   
downtrodden about her life being so wrecked, but it was probably the only amount she hadn’t been able to hold back from showing, “though I also know I need to do this, if I don’t, who knows what will happen.”

The ‘Nothing good’ didn’t need to be said.

Stark paused as he scrutinized the girl. He really did think there should be a law on how old you had to be before you could save the world, but that was later he guessed. “I hope you’re ready to meet your trainers, ‘cause just because you’re a kid don’t expect us to go easy on you.”

Allie smiled slightly back at him. “I don’t expect you to, ‘cause I know no who tries to kill me is going to.”

“First things first though,” Stark said as he crossed his arms, “loose the gloom and doom thing, you’re a big shot now, so act like that mythical king you are.”

Allie raised a brow and glanced over at Fury. “Is he really the most normal of them?”

“Sad but true.”

At that, Stark would have let out a sharp swear that Fury had actually made a joke, but kept it to himself because there was a kid still in hearing range and he knew for a fact that if he didn’t start censoring himself around her, then Steve would undoubtedly do it for him.

Stark smirked and Allie tilted her head in confusion. “Just thinking about how the other Avengers are going to react to this.”

“Oh,” she said before nodding, “I understand, it was a big shock for me too.” She said before standing up and held out her hand. “My name is Allie Pennington.”

Just as Stark was contemplating whether he could have first bragging rights to shaking the hand of the reborn King Arthur herself, he was aware of what she said her name was. “Allie Pennington?” he echoed. “You’re kidding right, do you have any idea how much that sounds like-”

“Arthur Pendragon?” Allie finished and that sheepish smile was on her lips again. “Yeah, I know.”

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Allie said fiddling carefully with the sword charm around her neck.

And really, Stark could believe that.


End file.
